


Masters and Butlers

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a little joke about being called master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: Lea is an OC byquirky-and-kind!♡
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	Masters and Butlers

**Author's Note:**

> Lea is an OC by [ quirky-and-kind!♡](https://quirky-and-kind.tumblr.com)

_707:So watchu think, Lea?  
  
_

Seven asked Lea as he sent a picture of himself in the maid costume, his wig curled as he toyed around with his costumes. Lea nodded as she surveyed the picture, Seven sure does know his way as the curls looked natural.   
  


_Lea: I love the curls!_

_707: thx thx lololol  
707: I’m gonna send this to Zen and call him master lololol  
  
_

Lea laughed at Seven’s antics, Zen wasn’t a big fan of Seven’s pranks, especially when he’s the center of it because usually it involved a white little furball that gives him an itch on his nose. As Seven left the chatroom, as if on cue, Lea heard the door unlocking, with Zen grunting as he saw Seven's texts. Lea peeped her head to see Zen, his head shaking as he fell prey to another one of Seven's jokes.  
  


As Lea watched Zen come in, she smiled mischievously as an idea popped in her head that she simply couldn't refuse. 

"Welcome home, _master_ ," Lea announced teasingly as she stood and bowed, emphasizing the last word as she giggled.   
  


Zen became wide eyed as he looked at Lea, confused at the sudden announcement. Lea then stuck her tongue out to Zen, realizing she was teasing him, Zen laughed.   
  


"You're teasing me, huh? Come here, you-!" As soon as Zen tried to get closer Lea suddenly ran around the sofa, giggling as tried to outrun Zen but his long legs gave him the advantage of quickly capturing her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up into the air, Lea laughed and giggled in his arms as he carried her back to the sofa.   
  


"You like teasing me huh, how about I tease you," Zen said as he sat down with Lea on his lap, his hands brushing her sides as he tickled her.   
  


"Zen~ Ahaha~ Please!~" Lea laughed, her body wiggling as she tried to escape from Zen's grasp and pleaded but to no avail.   
  


"Do you like it, _master_?" Zen teased as his tickles became softer, Lea still giggling on his lap and her head falling onto his shoulder as she gave up and tried to catch her breath. Lea sighed contentedly, her chest heaving high and low that caught Zen's attention, he then saw a little mark on her neck—an evidence from last night’s… _fun_ —peeping out from her dress, Zen chuckled as he rubbed his nose on her ear.   
  


Zen started to caress her legs, his hand slowly stroking them back and forth that made Lea feel ticklish but good that she had her eyes closed and her body started to relax on him. Her dress hiking up as Zen’s strokes became closer and closer only to stop on her mid thighs. Zen chuckled as Lea moaned in protest at his hands stopping midway.   
  


“Don’t worry, I’ll take _good_ care of you, _master_ ,” Zen teased, his hand making its way to her breast, Lea moaned softly as Zen started to massage her while his other hand parted her knees and stroked her inner thighs. Lea started to feel hot with Zen’s attention, sighing as she buried her head further onto Zen’s shoulder and lifting her chest to feel more of Zen’s hand kneading her.  
  


“Do you like that, _master_?” Zen whispered to her ear, his voice low with a hint of playfulness as he leaned down and started to nibble her lobe. A gasp escape Lea’s lips as Zen’s fingers brush slightly her covered sex, teasing her as it moved back to her inner thighs. Zen was amused with her reactions, the way she’d respond to his touch as she felt little electric tinglings go down her spine.  
  


Lea started to move her hips unconsciously, her hands gripping Zen’s wrists to pull them closer to her sex and breast. The friction on Zen’s pants made him grunt, but a soft laugh escaped from him as his fingers brushed on Lea’s undies and felt that it was starting to get wet. He palmed her sex and rubbed it while his other hand busied on her breast, his fingers circling on her nipples through the fabric. Lea bit her lip, suppressing her moan as her mind started to float in pleasure.   
  


“Mmm, _master_ , I think it’s time to remove this, it’s getting dirty, don’t you think?” Zen said as hoisted her up and licked her neck, her body shivered a little as the trail of saliva Zen left felt cold in the air. Lea lifted her hips as Zen started to pull down her undies, her legs falling over Zen’s while he lifted the skirt of her dress and coiled it on her stomach, leaving Lea’s bare sex exposed in the air.   
  


Zen nipped Lea’s neck, leaving small marks as his long slender fingers traced her slit, massaging them and parting them, spreading her essence all over. Lea started to breath heavily, the pleasure pooling inside her as Zen teased her. Zen traced her slit again with one finger, an electrifying feeling flowed down on Lea’s body as Zen flicked her aching clit and pincher her nipple over the fabric at the same time, Lea cried a moan as her body jerked in reaction.   
  


“S-stop teasing~!” Lea cried as she bumped her head with Zen lightly but Zen only chuckled in response, clearly loving her reactions. Zen couldn’t get enough of her little body jerks, the way her body would tremble and quiver under his touch and breathe.   
  


“As you wish, _master_ ,” his voice thick with lust as he whispered, Lea gasped a moan as Zen suddenly inserted one finger inside her, she sunk back onto Zen’s body as her hips grinded against his hand, and Zen could feel more friction against his crotch that he himself started to move his hips. Zen matched Lea’s pace, her grip on his wrists became tighter as Zen inserted another finger, poking her insides and massaging her sweet spot as Zen’s fingers circled inside her.   
  


_“Aaahh~”_ a long moan from Lea’s lips only fuelled Zen more, his own breathing ragged. The friction he gets from grinding his own hips on her ass doesn’t feel enough anymore, with his free hand he nudged Lea’s head and tilted it towards him, he licked her lips before slipping his tongue onto her mouth. Lea felt so hazy, Zen’s arm pulling her closer and supporting her as she felt weak on him.   
  


Lea continued to moan into the kiss, Zen’s long and skilled fingers knowing where she loved it still inside her with his thumb joining the party as it pressed her clit and circled it around. Zen’s tongue swirled around hers and pressed the insides of her mouth, Lea could feel the pleasure inside her coil, her kiss became desperate as she tried to reach her orgasm. Zen knew she was near with how she sucked his lips more, her hand guiding his to fasten the pace.   
  


“ _Gaah~!_ ” Lea pulled away as her body trembled, her mind white as waves of pleasures overcame her body. Zen peppered her face with kisses as she reached her peak and came down, his fingers still inside her circling slowly until she flinched from sensitivity. Zen chuckled at Lea’s little body jerk, as her body relaxed onto him Zen kissed her temple and carried her. Zen was far from done with his service, and he still had some business to take care of, his face contorting in displeasure as he became more and more aware of the pain on his crotch each step he takes.   
  


As Zen carried Lea, her arms instantly wrapped around Zen’s neck, she could feel her sex wet and dripping, expose on cold air as it felt breezy. As she peeked over Zen’s shoulder, she saw the sofa with a darkened spot in the middle, taking a mental note to wash them.. again… _for the nth time of the month_ … _!  
  
_

Lea blushed and her eyes became wide as she also saw her undies on the floor, she knew she was getting hot but she didn’t know she was _that_ wet already! Oh the wonders of Zen’s magic fingers do to her, Zen saw her face and chuckled to himself. Whenever he looked at her, with her face flushed, her neck with little marks, he couldn’t help but want more.   
  


Zen slowly laid Lea down on the bed as he hovered over her, Lea had to admit this is one of her favorite things to watch, Zen stripping in front of her. Lea watched as Zen’s muscles flexed, removing his shirt revealed his chiselled chest and abs. Lea always felt Zen was too good to be true whenever she sees him, and yet there he is, in front of her, touching her, feeling her, giving her everything he could offer. Lea could feel herself get hot once more as she continued to gawk over Zen’s body, she blushed as she saw his cock sitting fully erect with precum leaking on its tip. She did that, she thought to herself, she had that effect on this gorgeous man who defied the laws of beauty.   
  


Lea felt shy, but she was too hypnotized with Zen’s body that she also couldn’t look away.   
  


With her eyes glued to Zen’s body, Zen smirked knowing he has her full attention. Zen loved how she watched him, she always took everything in, and it made him feel good, and he always returned the feeling, making sure she felt good tenfold better than he does.   
  


Zen helped Lea with her dress, kissing her arms as he discarded her clothing and trailing his way on her chest. Lea giggled as Zen made small noises as he peppered her chest with kisses, he then saw her little mole on her chest and he smiled, he was the only one who knew she had a mole there, it felt like his own little secret of Lea’s, and he made sure he could be only one to see it as he always placed a love mark beside it. Zen’s hands ghosted on her figure and felt up her breast as he continued to pepper her chest with kisses. Zen suddenly inhaled sharply as his tip glided on her sex while Lea moaned softly, Zen was already on his limit.  
  


Taking Lea’s legs and hooking it on his waist, Zen pointed his tip on her entrance, easily sliding in. Lea's lips parted for a silent moan while Zen filled her slowly, he felt as if he was going to melt as he entered her. Zen nipped Lea’s neck as he was engulfed into her warmness, replacing the fading marks with a new one. Zen started to thrust carefully, he knew he was too close than her that he started to tease her nipples as well. His thumbs playing with them, gliding over her buds, rolling it between his fingers and pinching them teasingly as he hit her sweet spots.  
  


Zen’s length filled Lea deeply, she clenched around him each time he filled her wholly. Her hands finding its way to Zen’s back, she started to dig her nails into his skin as she lost herself to pleasure once more. The little electric tingles going down her spine, the pit of her stomach coiling with pleasure. Lea locked her legs behind Zen’s back, pulling him closer as Zen pounded into her.   
  


“ _Zen~! Zen~!_ ” Lea chanted Zen’s name while he grunted on her ear, his eyes closed as he focused on their pleasures, his hands on her hips as he pulled her down while he pounded into her, with a few more thrusts Lea’s moans filled the room as waves of pleasure took over her body. Zen grinded his hips more on her as he found his own climax, Lea clamping down on him as if sucking him inside more. Lea could feel his warm essence filling her inside while his cock continued to pulsate inside her, she herself squeezing him as she wanted to prolong her pleasure a little more. Zen gave her a quick kiss before pulling himself out and then fell onto her side.   
  


They both sighed in contentment as they came down from their high, the euphoric feeling still lingering in their mind when Zen faced her, his hand supporting his head as he looked at her lovingly. He admired his new little love marks, making sure a one or two would always peep out from her dress, just enough for any lingering eyes to glance away. Lea looked back at him, with her brown eyes and flushed cheeks Zen felt his heart skip a beat, he could never get tired of these moments, where they just look at each other for a while with a smile on their faces until the other one turns more giggly or sappy.   
  


“What do you think, jagi? Do I make a fine butler?” Zen asked as he flashed a grin at Lea, she closed her left eye as Zen brushed off some hair that stuck on the side of her eye. Lea curled her lips and her brows furrowed as she thought about Zen’s question.  
  


“I don’t think butlers service their masters like that Zen!” Lea replied with seriousness while Zen roared a laugh and pulled her, sticky bodies be damned as he just wanted to feel her body against his.   
  


“Don’t worry jagi, you’ll be the only master I’ll serve,” he said as he kissed the top of her head, Lea giggled as she closed her eyes and thought of another jest.

“Hmm, but I think I want more butlers.. I’d probably hire maid Seven,” Lea mumbled and shut her eyes off. Zen laughed softly until it slowly sank in him, pulling her away he held her arms and shook her lightly, but Lea pretended to be asleep already.

_“L-Lea!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Requests and comms can be made at [♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
